Marriage Proposal
by Whirlwinds Meanie
Summary: Pernikahan Soonyoung dan Jihoon tinggal menghitung hari saja. Dan mereka melakukan kegiatan malam berkumpul bersama. Dalam pembicaraan mereka Wonwoo jadi meragikuan keseriusan Mingyu dengan hubungan mereka. /summarry gagal/ disarankan baca Ff reunion sebelum ini/ Seunghan/Meanie/Verkwan/SoonHoon/Junhao/SeokSoo/ChanxDongjin/


**Marriage Proposal**

 **Cast**

All member Seventeen

Dongjin ex trainee Seventeen

 **Pairing**

Meanie

Soonhoon

Seunghan

Verkwan

Junhao

Seoksoo

Chan x Dongjin

 **Warning**

Boys Love, Gaje , Typo , Absurd, nyerempet M, OOC.

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

.

.

.

Sinar mentari memasuki celah jendela sebuah kamar. Keadaan kamar yang benar-benar berantakan. Baju-baju berserakkan disembarang tempat, bahkan selimut yang bertugas melindungi tubuh dari dinginnya AC sudah terjatuh kebawah.

I wanna be your morning baby, Ije buteo Be alright ~

Suara dering ponsel menganggu tidurnya, seseorang mengambil ponsel yang berbunyi dan mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"Yeob-"

"YAKKK JEON WONWOO KAU BILANG MAU MENEMANIKU HARI INI, TAPI KENAPA KAU BELUM MENJEMPUTKU JUGA HAHH. KAU TAK LUPA DENGAN JANJIMU KAN?" suara seseorang yang berteriak diseberang sana, membuatnya menjauhkan ponsel yang dipegangnya dari telinga. Dia tak mau mengambil resiko telinganya rusak karna suara membahana itu.

"YAKK JEON WONWOO JAWAB AKU," orang itu kembali berteriak.

Setelah merasa aman, namja itu membawa kembali ponselnya ketelinga miliknya.

"Ini aku Mingyu hyung, bukan Wonwoo" jelas Mingyu.

"Eohhh Mingyu? Bukankah aku menelepon keponselnya Wonwoo?" tanya Jihoon kebingungan. Dia memeriksa kembali ponselnya. Dan benar, itu nomor Wonwoo yang terlihat dilayar ponselnya.

"Ne, ini memang nomornya Wonwoo, kau tidak salah hyung," jawab Mingyu.

"Lalu kenapa kau yang mengangkatnya?"

"Itu karna Wonwoo hyung masih tertidur, dan kebetulan ponsel Wonwoo hyung ada dinakas sebelahku," jelas Mingyu.

"Kalian tidur bersama? Yakk apa yang kau lakukan kepada sahabatku Kim?" tanya Jihoon.

"Aishhh kami hanya melakukan ritual sepasang kekasih dimalam hari hyung. Seperti yang sering kau lakukan dengan Soonyoung hyung," goda Mingyu.

"Ya-yakkk Kim Mingyu berhenti berbicara omong kosong seperti itu. Sudahlah lebih baik kau bangunkan Wonwoo dan suruh dia menjemputku. Kami ada janji kesalon hari ini,"

"Baiklah akan kusampaikan, calon pengantin,"

Mingyu menaruh kembali ponsel Wonwoo keatas nakas setelah Jihoon memutus panggilannya. Pandangannya teralihkan kesamping. Dimana seseorang yang benar-benar menggoda sedang terbaring disampingnya dengan tubuh telanjangnya yang hanya tertutup ujung selimut dibagian kejantanannya saja.

Senyum mesum terpasang dibibirnya saat mengingat kembali kegiatan panas yang mereka lakukan semalam. Tubuh Wonwoo memang tak banyak berubah, hanya lebih nikmat dari pada masa sekolah akhir mereka dulu.

Aishhh memikirkannya saja membuat kejantanannya menengang dibawah sana. Inginnya sih mengulang kembali kegiatan semalam, tapi Jihoon pasti akan membunuhnya kalau membuat Wonwoo terlamabat menemuinya.

"Wonu~ irreona~" Mingyu mengelus pipi Wonwoo mencoba membangunkannya.

"Nghhh~" Wonwoo hanya melenguh tanpa membuka matanya.

"Wonu~ bangunlah. Jihoon meneleponmu tadi dan mengingatkan acara kalian hari ini," Mingyu mencoba sekali lagi.

"Ummm tapi aku masih mengantuk Gyu~" rengek Wonwoo.

"Aigooo, kau bisa membuat Jihoon semakin murka kalau terlambat,"

"Biarkan saja," jawab Wonwoo santai dan bersiap kembali kealam mimpinya.

Mingyu gemas sendiri melihat Wonwoonya yang sulit dibangunkan. Sebuah ide melintas dipikirannya saat tak sengaja melihat bahu mulus Wonwoo. Dengan jahil Mingyu menggigit bahu Wonwoo.

"Arghhhhh Gyu~" teriak Wonwoo kesakitan. "Enghhh~" dan dilanjut desahan saat Mingyu menghisap bahunya dan meninggalkan kissmark baru dibahunya.

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga hyung," ujar Mingyu dengan memasang senyum tanpa dosa.

"Ckkk, tak ada kah cara yang lebih normal Kim,"

Dengan kesal Wonwoo berdiri dari ranjangnya, dan berjalan memasuki kamar mandi. Mingyu yang melihat tubuh telanjang Wonwoo berjalan, membuat kejantanannya benar-benar hard.

"Hyung, kau membuat 'adikku' terbangun," teriak Mingyu frustasi.

"Kemarilah kalau kau mau kubantu menidurkannya. Kuhitung sampai 5 detik kalau kau tak masuk, aku tak mau membantumu," balas Wonwoo "satu-"

Dan Mingyu segera berlari menuju kamar mandi meminta sedikit pertanggung jawaban untuk kejantanan miliknya.

.

.

.

Sebuah taksi berhenti didepan gerbang. Dengan Wonwoo dan Mingyu sebagai penumpangnya.

"Jam berapa pesawatmu Take Off?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Jam 2 Wonu sayang," jawab Mingyu lalu mengelus pipi Wonwoo.

"Huftt maaf karna aku tidak bisa mengantarmu kebandara," sesal Wonwoo.

"Itu bukan masalah sayang. Aku mengerti kalau kau harus menemani sahabatmu," balas Mingyu.

"Tapi kau tetap akan datang kepernikahan mereka kan?" tanya Wonwoo memastikan.

"Iya sayang sudah pasti aku akan datang. Sudah cepat temui Jihoon Hyung. Dia pasti sudah menunggumu," suruh Mingyu.

"Emm baiklah," Wonwoi mencium sekilas bibir Mingyu, "Aku duluan sayang," dan Wonwoo keluar dari taksi yang akan membawa kekasihnya pergi kebandara.

Setelah taksi itu hilang dari pandangannya, Wonwoo berjalan memasuki gerbang tersebut dan memasuki rumah mewah itu tanpa mengetuk. Dia sudah hapal dengan nomor rumah Jihoon dan sudah menjadi kebiasaannya memasuki rumah Jihoon tanpa permisi. Dan semua keluarga Jihoon sudah terbiasa akan hal itu.

"Umma,, dimana Jihoon?" tanya Wonwoo saat bertemu Umma Jihoon di dapur.

"Jihoon ada dikamarnya, anak itu sudah bosan dan kesal menunggumu," jawab Umma Jihoon.

"Hehehe, kalau begitu aku keatas dulu Umma,"" dan Wonwoo menaiki tangga menuju kamar Jihoon.

Dia membuka pintunya perlahan dan lemparan bantal lah yang menyambut kedatangannya.

"Yakk Jihoon kenapa kau melemparku dengan bantal?" protes Wonwoo tak terima.

"Ckk, masih untung hanya bantal yang kulempar. Bukan vas bunga yang ada dinakas sebelahku," balas Jihoon dingin. "Kau telat 2 jam dari waktu janjian kita Jeon," ingat Jihoon.

"Hehehe, maafkan aku Jihooniee, aku harus membantu Mingyu terlebih dahulu," Jelas Wonwoo.

"Membantu apa?"

"Membantu menidurkan 'adik kecilnya'," jawab Wonwoo polos.

"Hehh, dasar pasangan mesum," gerutu Jihoon.

"Aishhh sudahlah Jihooniee jangan marah lagi. Lebih baik sekarang kita kesalon nde,"

Jihoon berdiri dan melempar kunci mobilnya ke Wonwoo dan ditangkap dengan baik olehnya.

"Kau yang menyetir hari ini," ujar Jihoon sembari berjalan mendahului Wonwoo untuk turun kebawah.

"Ckk, dasar Namja pendek yang menyebalkan," maki Wonwoo dan berjalan mengikuti Jihoon.

Setelah berpamitan dengan Umma Jihoon terlebih dahulu, mereka berdua akhirnya melajukan mobilnya menuju salon untuk perawatan Jihoon menjelang pernikahannys besok lusa. Dan Wonwoo lah yang menjadi korban untuk menemani Jihoon seharian disalon karna hanya dia yang jadwalnya kosong hari ini.

Seungkwan ada scedhul dengan Seokmin hari ini. Jisoo harus mengajar, Jeonghan mengurus Seunghan yang sedang demam dan Minghao tak boleh kemana-mana karna masih lemas akibat morning sickness yang dideritanya.

"Mingyu jadi kembali ke New York?" tanya Jihoon.

"Jadi, sepertinya pesawatnya sudah take off. Dia tak membalas pesanku," jawab Wonwoo.

"Hahh, aku merindukan Soonyoungiee," keluh Jihoon.

"Kau bahkan baru berpisah selama 2 hari. Bagaimana kalau sepertiku yang berpisah hampir 6 tahun,"

"Aku tak akan membiarkan itu terjadi," ujar Jihoon.

Jihoon sedang mengganti warna rambutnya menjadi dark brown, dia bosan dengan warna pink dirambutnya. Wonwoo sendiri mengganti warna rambutnya menjadi hitam setelah mencoba warna coklat.

"Semua sudah beres kah Jihooniee?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Sudah, hanya tinggal menetapkan hati dan mental," keluh Jihoon.

"Nanti malam jadi berkumpul?" tanya Wonwoo lagi.

"Tentu saja jadi,"

Dan suasana hening. Wonwoo sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya. Seseorang teman dirumah sakit meneleponnya.

"Jihoonieee, aku harus kerumah sakit sekarang. Ada seorang anak kecil korban kecelakaan dan dokter Song sedang menangani pasien lain," ujar Wonwoo setelah selesai menerima panggilan dari temannya.

"Umm pergilah," ujar Jiihoon tenang.

"Kau tak marah kan?" tanya Wonwoo memastikan.

"Tentu saja tidak, sudah sana segera kerumah sakit. Anak itu membutuhkan pertolonganmu," ujar Jihoon.

"Baiklah, terima kasih sudah mengerti Jihoonnie," Wonwoo bangkit, "Aku pasti akan datang nanti malam, aku janji," dan Wonwoo berjalan meninggalkan Jihoon. Memberhentikan taksi dan menuju rumah sakit.

.

.

.

Wonwoo sampai dirumah sakit lalu berjalan keruangannya. Mengganti bajunya dengan seragam operasi lalu segrera berjalan menuju ruang operasi.

"Apa semuanya sudah dipersiapkan?" tanya Wonwoo kepada tim nya.

"Sudah dokter Jeon," jawab salah satu dokter junior.

"Baik, kalau begitu kita mulai operasinya,"

Dan sesuai perintah dokter Jeon mereka akhirnya melakukan operasi. Wonwoo mulai menemukan kesulitan saat mengoperasi anak itu, namun dia tetap tenang dan melanjutkan operasinya.

Tiga Jam berlalu, dan operasi selesai. Wonwoo keluar ruang operasi setelah memerintahkan para perawat untuk memindahkan anak kecil itu keruang rawat. Wonwoo berjalan menuju orang tua pasien dan menjelaskan kemereka kalau operasi telah berhasil.

Wonwoo ikut tersenyum melihat kedua orang tua anak itu juga tersenyum. Dia membalas ucapan terimakasih yang diberikan orang tua pasien didepannya. Setelahnya Wonwoo dan kedua orang tua anak tadi pergi keruang rawat. Memeriksa anak itu lalu memberitahukan semua hasilnya kepada orang tua anak itu. Wonwoo pamit kepada semuanya setelah dokter Song datang dan dia menyerahkan semuanya pada dokter Song.

Wonwoo berjalan menuju ruangannya kembali. Dia ketua dari divisi bedah anak, jadi dia punya ruangannya sendiri. Dia tak menyangka kalau dia bisa menggapai cita-citanya sedari kecil. Wonwoo mengganti seragam operasinya dengan baju yang dia pakai tadi. Saat berjalan di koridor rumah sakit, seseorang tiba-tiba memanggilnya.

"Wonwoo,"

Wonwoo menghentikan jalannya dan memutar badannya kebelakang. Dan dia bisa melihat seseorang yang sedang berjalan mendekat kearahnya. Seseorang yang sangat dia kenal.

"Taehyung hyung," ujar Wonwoo dan memberikan senyum manis pada namja didepannya ini.

"Wahhh, kau masih mengingatku Wonwoo," ujar Taehyung.

"Tentu saja, bagaimana bisa aku melupakanmu hyung, kejadian waktu itu benar-benar membuatku frustasi sampai ingin membunuhmu," ujar Wonwoo.

"E-eyyy kenapa kau malah mengingat hal itu," ujar Taehyung salah tingkah.

"Kkk~ aku hanya bercanda. Oh ya kenapa kau ada disini hyung?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Emm Jungkook baru saja melahirkan," jawab Taehyung ceria.

"Mwo? Jinja? Aku bahkan tak tahu kapan dia mengandung," ujar Wonwoo bingung.

"Heheh, maaf tidak memberitahumu. Oh ya, kau mau menjenguknya?" tawar Taehyung.

"Emm mungkin besok aku akan menjenguknya. Hari ini aku masih ada janji hyung," jawab Wonwoo.

"Baiklah tak apa,"

"Ah Hyung, besok lusa datanglah kepernikahan Jihoon dan Soonyoung kalau kau sempat,"

"Wahhh, mereka menikah juga ternyata, baiklah aku akan datang jika sempat nde,"

"Emm ne hyung. Kalau begitu aku duluan ya," pamit Wonwoo.

"Ne, hati-hati dijalan,"

Wonwoo kembali berjalan meninggalkan rumah sakit, memberhentikan sebuah taksi dan melaju kerumah Jihoon tempat mereka mengadakan acara.

.

.

.

Wonwoo keluar dari taksi yang ditumpanginya, berjalan memasuki perkarangan rumah Jihoon. Melewati ruang tengah yang terdapat Umma dan Appa Lee serta Chan, dia juga melihat Dongjin disitu.

"Eoh, Dongjin?" panggil Wonwoo memastikan.

Sang pemilik nama menengokkan kepalanya dan dia melihat seseorang yang familiar untuknya.

"Wonwoo hyung? Lama tak bertemu ya," sapa Dongjin.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" tanya Wonwoo bingung.

"Dia kekasihku hyung, makanya Dongjin ada disini," jawab Chan.

"Eihhh kalian sudah jadian ternyata, selamat ya Channie," ujar Wonwoo.

"Gomawo hyungiee," balas Chan.

"Emm kalau begitu aku pamit keatas ne, Umma, Appa, Chan, Dongjin,"

Wonwoo pun melangkah menaiki tangga dan berjalan kekamar Jihoon. Dia bisa mendengar Suara yang lumayan berisik dari kamar Jihoon. Membuka pintu kamar Jihoon dan mnemukan teman-temannya sedang berkumpul ditengah-tengah kamar dengan berlapiskan karpet.

"Wonu hyung kau sudah datang?" tanya Minghao basa-basi.

"Emm seperti yang kau lihat," jawab Wonwoo seadanya lalu berjalan kearah teman-temannya.

"Bagaimana operasimu tadi?" tanya Junghan yang baru selesai membaca pesan dari ponselnya.

"Syukurlah berhasil hyung, anak itu bisa kuselamatkan," jawab Wonwoo. "Bagaimana keadaan Seunghan hyung?" tanya Wonwoo balik.

"Dia sudah mendingan, demamnya sudah mulai turun berkat obat yang kau berikan Wonu," jawab Junghan.

"Yaa, obat itu memang efektif untuk menurunkan demam pada anak," jelas Wonwoo.

"Terimakasih uisanim," ujar Jeonghan menggoda.

"Oh ya dimana Jihoon?" tanya Wonwoo saat tak melihat si pemilik acara.

"Sedang dikamar mandi hyung," jawab Seungkwan yang sedang asik memakan kripik kentang milik Jihoon.

Tak berselang lama, Jihoon keluar dari kamar mandi dan bergabung kembali bersama teman-temannya

"Hahh, aku gugup sekali mengahadapi pernikahanku lusa," gumam Jihoon.

"Emm aku juga merasakannya dulu saat akan menikah dengan Seungcheol," ujar Jeonghan.

"Kurasa semua orang akan merasakan hal yang sama saat menghadapi hari pernikahannya," ujar Minghao mengemukakan pendapatnya

"Minghao hyung benar, aku saja yang baru bertunangan merasa gugup, apalagi kalau mau menikah," ujar Seungkwan.

"Ahhhhh, aku takut sekali melakukan kesalahan nanti," Jihoon frustasi dan mengacak rambutnya.

"Tenanglah Jihonnie, semua akan baik-baik saja," ujar Jeonghan dan memberikan senyum malaikatnya pada Jihoon.

"Wonwoo hyung kenapa hanya diam saja?" tanya Minghao.

"Err itu, karna aku belum merasakan bertunangan ataupun menikah jadi aku tak tahu bagaimana perasaan yang sedang dirasakan Jihoon," jawab Wonwoo yang pada awalnya ragu-ragu.

"Jadi Mingyu belum melamarmu?" kali ini Jisoo yang bertanya.

Wonwoo menggeleng kepalanya dengan tenang.

"Aku jadi meragukan keseriusan Mingyu hyung," gumam Seungkwan.

"Yakkk jangan berkata seperti itu," tegur Wonwoo pada Seugkwan dan melempar bantalnya kewajah Seungkwan.

"Aishhh hyung kenapa malah melemparku?" protes Seubfkwan tak terima.

"Itu karna mulutmu mengeluarkan kata-kata yang beracun," kesal Wonwoo.

"Sudah, berhenti bertengkar kalian berdua," ujar Jeonghan.

"Tenanglah Ji, semua akan baik-baik saja," ujar Jisoo menengkan Jihoon.

"Ne hyung kami berlima pasti akan selalu disampingmu saat pernikahanmu nanti," ujar Minghao menghibur Jihoon.

"Minghao benar Jihoon, kami akan mendukungmu selalu disampingmu," tambah Jisoo.

"Terimakasih teman-teman, kalian yang terbaik," Dan Jihoon tak ragu untuk memberikan senyum tulusnya kepada Sahabat-sahabatnya.

Mereka kembali becanda mengenang masa lalu yang pernah mereka lewati bersama. Suka duka dalam persahabatan mereka. Wonwoo tiba-tiba terdiam, dirinya memikirkan ucapan Seungkwan. Entah kenapa dia juga jadi meragukan keseriusan Mingyu pada hubungan mereka.

.

.

.

Satu hari terlewati dengan cepat. Hari ini adalah hari pernikahan Soonyoung dan Jihoon. Akhirnya, setelah 1 tahun Soonyoung mengejar cinta Jihoon dan 5 tahun berpacaran, mereka berani melangkah ke jenjang yang lebih serius. Yaitu pernikahan yang akan menyatukan mereka dengan sah.

Jihoon sedang duduk didepan meja riasnya. Dirinya benar-benar gugup. Dia bahkan tak berhenti menatap cermin guna melihat apa penampilannya sudah sempurna atau belum. Sebuah tangan menepuk pundaknya dan mengelusnya.

"Kau terlihat gugup sekali Jihonnie?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Hahh, ini pernikahanku. Aku takut sekali membuat kesalahan," keluh Jihoon.

"Hei, tenanglah. Kau harus berpikir positive, kalau pernikahanmu akan berjalan dengan lancar," ujar Wonwoo menenangkan.

"Jihonniee," Jeonghan masuk dengan Seungcheol dan Seunghan digendongannya.

"Wahh kau cantik sekali Jihoon," puji Seungcheol.

"Cantikan mana? Aku atau Jihoon?" tanya Jeonghan.

"Tentu saja kau chagi," dan Seungcheol dengan iseng mencuri ciuman dibibir Jeonghan.

"Hei, pak tua. Kau menodai mata polos Seunghannie~" tegur Seungkwan dengan tidak sopannya.

"Biarkan saja," balas Seungcheol singkat.

"Aigoo Jihoon hyung, neo Yeppuda," puji Minghao.

"Emm gomawo Minghao~" ujar Jihoon dengan senyum manisnya.

"Aura pengantin mulai keluar dari diri Jihoon. Kau sangat bahagia sepertinya," ujar Jisoo.

"Hehehe, aku memang sedang bahagia," balas Jihoon.

"Sudah ya, aku mau pergi ketempat Soonyoung dulu," pamit Seungcheol dan keluar dari ruangan Jihoon.

"Wonu, apa Mingyu sudah datang?" tanya Jihoon.

"Dia bilang sebenatar lagi akan sampai Jihoonie," jawab Wonwoo.

"Syukurlah, kupikir dia tak akan datang," balas Jihoon.

"Oh ya, sepertiya aku melihat Taehyung hyung tadi, apa kau mengundangnya Jihoon hyung?" tanya Seungkwan.

"Ehhh aku tak merasa mengundangnya," jawab Jihoon bingung.

"Aku yang mengundangnya," ujar Wonwoo dan semua mata melihat kearahnya. "Aku bertemu dengannya dirumah sakit kemarin lusa, Jungkook baru saja melahirkan seorang putri," sambung Wonwoo.

"Wow, jadi mereka sudah menikah ternyata," ujar Jeonghan.

"Emm permisi apa kalian mau difoto?" tanya sang fotographer yang mengganggu kegiatan mereka.

"Emm boleh, lumayan untuk kenang-kenangan," ujar Jisoo.

"Baiklah kajja atur posisi kalian," suruh sang fotographer.

Jihoon duduk ditengah sofa, dengan Jisoo dan Jeonghan disampingya dan Seunghan dipangkuan Jeonghan. Sedangkan Wonwoo, Seungkwan dan Minghao berdiri dia belakang. Mereka selesai berfoto dari pose yang normal sampai pose yang sangat-sangat tidak jelas.

Ceklek~

Suara pintu yang terbuka menghentikan obrolan mereka dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok Appa Lee yang memasuki ruangan anaknya.

"Sudah waktunya pemberkatan Ji," ujar Appanya.

"Ahh kalau begitu kami duluan nde Ji," pamit Jeonghan mewakili yang lain.

"Appa Lee kami duluan nde,"

"Nde sayang-sayangku," balas appa Kim.

Setelah sahabat-sahabatnya pergi Jihoon kembali merasakan gugup yang tadi melandanya. Appa Lee bisa melihat putra manisnya sedang dilanda kegugupan. Dia lalu duduk disebelah putranya.

"Hahh, Appa masih tak percaya kalau hari ini Appa harus melepaskan putra manis appa pada namja lain," ujar Appa Lee.

Jihoon yang mendengar perkataan Appanya langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Appanya.

"Tapi, Appa lega kalau melepaskanmu untuk Soonyoung. Karna Appa yakin kau akan bahagia dengan orang yang kau cintai," lanjut Appa Lee.

"Appa~" Jihoon merasakan matanya mulai memanas dan siap mengeluarkan air matanya.

"Hei jangan menangis sayang, nanti make up mu luntur," cegah Appa Lee.

"Appa, terimakasih sudah merawatku dengan baik sampai sekarang. Terimakasih untuk cinta dan kasih sayang yang kau dan umma berikan untukku. Aku menyangi kalian semua keluargaku," ujar Jihoon.

"Appa juga menyayangimu sayang," balas Appa Lee lalu berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya kepada Jihoon.

"Kajja kita pergi menjemput kebahagianmu, kasihan Soonyoung kalau harus menunggumu terlalu lama,"

Dan Jihoon menyambut uluran tangan Appanya. Berdiri dan berjalan keluar ruang tunggu dan berjalan memasuki sebuah ruangan yang menjadi saksi janji suci mereka dan resminya mereka menjadi sepasang suami istri.

.

.

.

Resepsi pernikahan Soonyoung dan Jihoon berlangsung meriah. Semua rekan bisnis Soonyoung dan teman satu agensi Jihoon datang mengahadiri pernikahannya. Banyak juga artis-artis yang datang dipernikahannya, oh ya aku lupa bilang ya kalau Jihoon adalah sebuah komposer yang sudah tidak diragukan lagi akan karya-karyanya. Lagunya selalu mendapat respon yang baik dari penikmat musik. Dia juga satu agensi dengan Seungkwan dan Seokmin.

Setelah berfoto bersama, sahabat-sahabatnya mulai berpencar. Seungkwan dan Seokmin menyapa teman-teman artis yang satu agensi maupun berbeda agensi dengan mereka. Tidak lupa kehadiran Vernon dan Jisoo disamping mereka sebagai kekasih dan tunangan mereka.

Teman-temannya bahkan sempat terkejut kala tahu kalau Vernon -artis Hollywood yang sudah terkenal adalah kekasih Seungkwan- apalagi saat mereka tahu kalau Seokmin juga sudah memiliki kekasih.

Tadinya mereka semua sudah berpikir kalau Seokmin dan Seungkwan berpacaran diam-diam karna mereka selalu melakukan hal-hal mesra di gedung agensi atau diruang latihan.

Pasangan Jun-Minghao dan Seungcheol-Jeonghan ditambah Seunghan, sedang mengobrol disalah satu meja. Mereka sedang memabagi ilmu kepada pasangan yang akan menjadi orang tua untuk lima bulan kedepan.

Sedangkan Mingyu dan Wonwoo memisahkan diri dengan pasangan-pasangan lainnya. Mingyu yang duduk disebelahnya sedang sibuk mengobrol dengan rekan bisnis yang dia temui dipesta Soonyoung. Wonwoo memandang Jihoon dan Soonyoung yang terlihat bahagia menyapa teman-teman mereka.

"Hahh, aku juga ingin merasakan kebahagian seperti yang Jihoon rasakan," gumam Wonwoo tanpa sadar.

"Hyung kau berkata sesuatu?" tanya Mingyu.

"Ahh, ani," elak Wonwoo. "Aku ketoilet dulu Gyu~" dan Wonwoo melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi.

"Bersabarlah sedikit lagi hyung, kau akan segera merasakan kebahagian seperti mereka," gumam Mingyu menatap kepergian Wonwoo.

Wonwoo sudah kembali dari kamar mandi dan dia tak menemukan Mingyu ditempat duduknya tadi. Wonwoo mengalihkan pandangannya mencari sosok Mingyu, sampai telinganya mendengar suara dentingan piano.

* * *

Song: Jim Brickman feat Christina Aguilera - My Destiny

* * *

 **What if I never knew, What if I never found you**

 **I'd never have, This feeling in my heart**

Suara Mingyu mulai terdengar dan Wonwoo mengalihkan tatapannya keatas panggung rempat Mingyu bernyanyi

 **How did this come to be? I don't know how you found me**

 **But from the moment I saw you. Deep inside my heart I knew**

Lagu ini, Wonwoo mengetahuinya. Lagu yang dulu sering mereka dengarkan berdua.

 **Baby your my destiny. You and I were meant to be**

 **With all my heart and soul. I'll give my love to have and hold**

 **And as far as I can see .You were always meant to be**

 **My destiny**

Wonwoo masih memfokuskan dirinya mendengar lagu yang dibawakan Mingyu.

 **I wanted someone like you. Someone that I could hold on to**

 **And give my love 'til the end of time. But forever was just a word**

 **Something I'd only heard about. And now your always there for me**

 **When you say forever I'll believe**

Lagu ini, dia tak tahu kalau Mingyu bisa membawakannya dengan sangat baik. Bolehkah dia berharap kalau lagu ini dinyanyikan untuk dirinya.

 **Baby your my destiny. You and I were meant to be**

 **With all my heart and soul. I'll give my love to have and hold**

 **And as far as I can see. You were always meant to be**

 **My destiny**

Liriknya mengandung banyak makna yang menyentuh hati. Dia bisa merasakan ketulusan yang disampaikan oleh lagu ini.

 **Maybe all we need. Is just a little faith**

 **'Cause baby I believe . That love will find a way**

"Yahh, aku juga mempercayainya Gyu. That Love will find a way," gumam Wonwoo.

 **Baby your my destiny. You and I were meant to be**

 **With all my heart and soul. I'll give my love to have and hold**

 **And as far as I can see. From now until eternity**

 **You were always meant to be . My destiny**

Mingyu mengakhiri penampilan singkatnya. Dia tersenyum kearah semua orang yang memberikannya tepuk tangan. Dan dia bisa melihat sang kekasih hati ada disana. Mengambil mic yang ada dan mulai berbicara.

"Emm sebelumnya terimakasih untuk Soonyoung dan Jihoon yang mengijinkanku mengacau sedikit diacara pernikahan mereka," ujar Mingyu dengan nada bercanda dan dibalas teriakan 'santai saja,' oleh Soonyoung.

"Dulu, aku dengan bodohnya pernah meninggalkan seseorang yang kucintai hanya karna keegoisanku yang tak ingin mendengar penjelasannya. Kupikir aku akan bisa melupakannya dan menemukan seseorang yang lebih baik darinya," jeda sebentar. "Tapi semakin aku mencoba melupakan, semakin aku mencintainya. Kami bahkan sudah tidak pernah bertemu atau berhubungan. Sampai seseorang memberitahukan semua hal yang terjadi sebenarnya dan barulah aku sadar, kalau aku sudah meninggalkan seseorang yang mencintaiku dengan tulus," sambung Mingyu.

"Sampai 3 bulan yang lalu kami kembali dipertemukan disebuah acara dan dengan memberanikan diri memintanya kembali padaku. Kurasa Tuhan terlalu baik padaku karna untuk sekali lagi mengijinkanku memiliki hati tulus malaikatnya,"

Mingyu kemudian turun dari atas panggung, berjalan membelah kerumunan orang-orang dan berhenti didepan Wonwoo yang masih terdiam mematung. Dia tersenyum dengan tampannya menatap kedua bola mata Wonwoo. Menggenggam kedua tangan Wonwoo.

"Kemarin aku tidak pergi Ke New York, tapi aku pergi ke Paris untuk meminta Ijin orang tuamu agar aku bisa memiliki putra manis mereka," jelas Mingyu.

Dia lalu berlutut didepan Wonwoo masih dengan menggenggam kedua tangan Wonwoo.

"Terimakasih karna masih mencintai namja bodoh ini selama 6 tahun kita berpisah. Maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu terlalu lama,"

Wonwoo masih terdiam, air mata mengalir sedikit dari ujung matanya. Dirinya masih memperhatikan gerak-gerik Mingyu. Mulai dari melepaskan genggamannya dikedua tangannya sampai tangan Mingyu masuk kesaku celananya lalu mengeluarkan kotak beludru berwarna merah. Membukanya dan memperlihatkan isinya pada Wonwoo. Sepasang Cincin yang indah.

"Jeon Wonwoo, Will You Marry Me?" tanya Mingyu melamar Wonwoo.

Seketika keadaan menjadi sepi setelah Mingyu mengutarakan maksudnya. Semua orang penasaran menunggu jawaban yang akan diberikan oleh Wonwoo. Begitupun dengan teman-temannya. Mereka sudah lelah melihat pasangan yang terpisah lama itu saling tersakiti dengan keegoisan mereka berdua. Mereka juga ingin sahabat tersayang mereka merasakan kebahagian yang sempurna.

"Hiks, Yes I Will, Mingyu," jawab Wonwoo ditengah isakan bahagianya.

Senyum tercetak dengan sangat nyata dari bibir Mingyu. Dia berdiri lalu memakaikan cincin kejari Wonwoo dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Terimakasih Wonie, karna kau sudah menerima orang bodoh ini," ujar Mingyu.

"Emm, cheonma. Aku yang lebih bodoh karna menunggu orang bodoh sepertimu," balas Wonwoo.

"Saranghae Jeon Wonwoo," bisik Mingyu.

"Nado saranghae Kim Mingyu," balas Wonwoo.

Dan sorak sorai dari para tamu undangan menyertai kebahagian mereka. Mereka masih berpelukan menyalurkan rasa bahagia yang meluap didiri mereka. Teman-temannya melihat mereka dengan bahagia juga. Akhirnya penantian teman mereka tidak sia-sia.

"Entah kenapa aku merasa merekalah yang menjadi pusat perhatian kkk~" canda Soonyoung.

"Emm kau benar Soonyoungiee~" balas Jihoon.

"Sekarang aku percaya dengan keseriusan Mingyu," ujar Seungkwan.

"Setelah ini kita yang akan menikah, baby~" Vernon membawa genggaman tangan mereka kebibirnya dan mencium mesra punggung tangan Seungkwan.

"Hyung kapan kita menikah juga?" tanya Seokmin pada Jisoo yang berdiri disebelahnya.

"Kita jalani masa pacatan kita dulu ya Seokminniee, baru setelahnya aku bisa memutuskan untuk menikah denganmu atau tidak," jawab Jisoo penuh pengertian.

"Baiklah hyung, aku akan membuatmu memutuskan untuk menikah denganku diakhir," dan Seokmin mencuri ciuman dipipi Jisoo.

"Kyaaa~" teriakan heboh para tamu engalihkan pandangan mereka, dan Jeonghan dengan cepat menutup kedua mata Seunghan agar tidak melihat adegan dewasa didepannya.

"Penyakit mesum dan tidak tahu diri Mingyu memang tak bisa disembuhkan," ujar Minghao.

"Itulah ciri khas seorang Kim Mingyu, sayang," tambah Jun.

"Dasar pasangan mesum," gumam Jihoon

Dia menatap kesal sepasang kekasih ditengah ruangan sana yang sedang berciuman dengan panas tanpa memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Kalau bisa, Jihoon ingin sekali melempar mereka berdua dengan Vas Bunga miliknya.

.

.

-The End-

Ini lanjutan dari ff reunion. Walau responnya tidak terlalu bagus untuk ff itu. Tapi aku ingin mengetik lanjutannya demi pembaca yang sudah mereview ff ku. Maaf kalau ff ini mengecewakan. Mungkin ini ff terakhir ku publish karna aku berniat Hiatus selama bulan puasa. Sampai ketemu nanti ok^^.

Spesial thanks to

 **Arlequeen Kim, DevilPrince, Rie Chocolatos, NichanJung, wonnderella, Ourwonu, svtbae.**

 **Don't forget to review again.**


End file.
